For the Love of a Son
by mindlees fangirl001
Summary: Ash father was never with him growing-up b after 33 years of being apart ash dad to come back life I his son life. While his friends believe he come back due Ash's career of being a Pokémon Master/ Kanto Champion , while Ash just want to know more about his other half of his family. Find out what happen Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or their characters
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys I am here with a new story hope you like it **

**Ages- Ash 33 1/2**

**Iris 33**

**Raquel -9**

**Jasmine, Mike and Ash Junior -4**

* * *

Since the Ash got married to Iris, he made a pledge that he will be the greatest husband he can be and if he end up being father, he will do everything in his power to keep his son or daughter happy and safe. Especial his dad there for him growing up he missed all his major events in life his first his words, first day of school, his first day of setting off to his journey to be a Pokémon master, his wedding, and he don't know that he is grandfather. He ever calls him or his mom or even sends them a letter, so Ash decided to do better when his father never was.

Xxx

Jasmine sat sadly holding a tiara in her hand while kicking her feet back and forward slowly. Ash saw this as he thought the hallway

"Hey Jazz what with the long face?" ash asked his daughter as he sat down to her.

"No one wants to play me," she signed, "mommy is busy, Raquel say she's too old to play and AJ and mike playing princess is too girly and it's lame," she explained

"Well maybe I can play princess with you" ash suggested with smile.

"Really!" she cheered with her ember eyes sparking

"Why not I have nothing to do anyway" the raven haired man laughed "why not with my one of my cutest daughter," he continued

"Hey! I am your cutest daughter"

"Well my bad"

"I go get your crown," she giggled as dashed to get ash crown

Xxx

After playing princess for a while Jasmine had fell asleep in her dad arms with her head resting on his chest.

Iris cannot help but giggle at the cute scene she saw in the living room "hey prince Ash, I see that little princess Jasmine got you under her huh" iris joked

"I was under her spell since the moment I first saw her" Ash told Iris remembering the first time she was her in the hospital, when she was only three pounds and twelve ounces when she was born most of the doctors believed she won't make it Ash will simple annoyed them, hoping for the best for her. Ever since the he and Jasmine had an unbreakable father-daughter relationship.

"Something thing goes with Raquel, Mike and Ash Jr and of course you angel" he said causing Iris to checks to turn slightly pink.

"Well it time for your little princess to go bed" iris told her husband

"Ok I go tuck her in tonight," Ash said as he got up with Jasmine in his arm. Ash decided not to wake up his youngest daughter so he put her in her pajamas.

"Have sweet dreams Jazz" he said then kisses her forehead and took her tiara off her jet-black hair. Soon Ash saw Raquel sleeping in the other bed which he was glad to see since iris and he will have argue with her to make get in bed on time. "Good night Raquel" ash said softy before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Ashes turned off the lights in his two daughters' room, close the door slightly behind him, and then went to the boys' room to say his good night to his two sons. Then when back down stairs with Iris.

"Ash may you check to see if I have any battles scheduled at the battle dome tomorrow?" Iris asked nicely

"Sure thing" Ash replied as he studied the calendar on the wall as he soon realized a certain holiday was coming that was coming up soon he rip the calendar off the wall anger has a though went thought his mind.

"Ash?!" iris exclaimed trying not to scream at him "What the hell you think you are doing" she asked angrily as her brown eyes widen full of horror after seeing little breakdown.

"S-Sunday is… Father day" Ash stuttered. Father Day was Ash's most hated holiday since he will grow up seeing other sons fishing or playing ball with their dad and see news broadcast father-daughters dance in locate schools. Since Ash could not any of the active with his dad, he will train with his Pokémon or watch movies all day.

"A-ash" the purple haired woman said felling sorry for what said to him "I'm so sorry I know how hard Father Day is for you" she continued

"Maybe we can do something as a family for father day this year," iris suggested

"That ok" he said "I'm going to get some sleep iris," he added then kissed her check and when to their bedroom. Iris signed as she picked up the calendar from the floor

"Poor Ash" she whisper to herself as looked at the calendar and put back on the wall "I wish he won't beat up himself about Father Day sometime" she signed to herself

* * *

**Nice start right? anyway please review and give me your thoughts until next time Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I just want to let you guys that for I will continued with making of a family and we are family And two that will be a while for a new update since I have homework, studying for ECOT, writing chapters , I think they cancel our spring break ( why*crying*) But any way I thought you guys will like to know. Bye 


End file.
